In today's information age, data communication networks are becoming ever more pervasive as an ever-increasing number of communication consumers require access to on-line computer resources. To that end, many data communication networks are evolving to meet the needs of these communication consumers. In order to support a large number of users, it is important for the protocols used in the data communication networks to be efficient.
A common network configuration (referred to hereinafter as the “client-server model”) includes a number of client devices that communicate with a common server over the communication network. In this client-server model, each client establishes a connection to the server over the communication network. Thus, the server represents a common destination for all of its connected clients.
One problem that often arises in a client-server network involves an overloading of the server as well as the network segment on which the server resides. Such overloading can occur, for example, when many applications access the server concurrently, especially over extended periods of time. When an overload condition is present, communication over the network segment becomes slow for all applications using the network segment. Thus, a need has remained for a technique to ease overloading conditions in the communication network.